Max Ride: The Awful Life of High School
by Faxlover123
Summary: Max, Ella, and their mom move to Arizona from Colorado. Max becomes familiar with a group of friends called The Flock with their own band. Songfic, and eventually Fax! It's pretty cliche, but I enjoy writing about it, so who cares? :)
1. Chapter 1

They say moving sucks. I agree! My mom, Dr. Martinez, decided to accept a promotion at her veterinarian job. Woohoo! (Note the sarcasm.) Can you guess where to? No? Anyone? Arizona, which really sucks because I was just starting to like it here. I had to break up with my first boyfriend, Sam, for obvious reasons. He got really pissed and didn't even bother coming to my goodbye party. So much for," I love you, baby! Please don't move!" I don't even like being called, "baby", it's so annoying!

Anyway, right now I'm sitting in my bedroom, and playing my guitar. I played a couple chords, and hummed to the music. My sister, Ella, sat with me until it was time to go.

"Alright, girls! Time to go!" my mother screamed.

"Coming," we both muttered. I picked up my guitar, and hopped inside the car beside my sister. The trip was 13 hours, and, you can probably guess, I fell asleep. Unfortunately, one of my legs were under the other, so my right leg fell asleep as well. Joy.

I now sit on the ground writhing in pain as my foot gains its feeling back.

" Max, you're such a baby," Ella said.

" Whenever I have feeling again, I will _totally _kick your butt," I threatened.

" Alright girls, the rooms are already furnished, and your room door has your name on it. Go on in!" my mom said.

I got up, not giving a last thought to the pain in my foot. I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time to reach the top before my sister. Yeah, I'll admit, my competitive side got the best of me, but do I care? Nope, not one bit. I won, to those of you who actually care, and went to the end of the hallway where my bedroom was.

Now, first, let me explain that my family has a bit of money in it, so I was expecting something just a bit overdone, but this was _extravagant_! I had a queen sized bed with an awesome black and white comforter set, a 42" flat screen TV, a full bathroom, and, best of all, a sound-proofed room with drums, an electric guitar, a piano, and a new acoustic guitar. I was ecstatic. After I was done scoping out my new bedroom, my mom called us down.

"Tomorrow, you girls will start at Central High School. Sounds fun doesn't it?" We both muttered an answer in agreement. I, honestly, am none too excited about it. I mean, seriously, who's excited to go to school? And I know all the nerds in the world just screamed," Me!" That's right, I see you out there.

Anyways, I am currently lying in bed, anxiously awaiting tomorrow. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my sister starts to obnoxiously blabber on her phone, about boys, I'm sure. So much for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this, and this is my first one. Please review! I have another chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is a LOT longer! Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Guess what? Today's Monday, and I get to go to school! I'm so excited!

Yeah, right.

Do you want to know the worst part about school? Waking up at 5:00 in the morning. It's not pleasant, especially for the people who live with me. There are only three things that are somewhat okay about school:

I can hang out with new friends.

I have music class.

To be continued. ( Most likely if and when I get a boyfriend.)

I got up, and did my normal routine, such as yell and scream at

people who decided to take the chance to enter my room. It probably wasn't good for my singing voice, but at this point, I didn't care.

Once I concluded I was done with people pestering me about getting up, I threw on a hoodie and jeans. I ran downstairs, and I picked my way through breakfast, nervous about my first day.

" Are you girls ready?" my mom questioned. Ella screamed in my ear, something about a rabbit flying with a shotgun. I gave her a glare for almost bursting my ear drum. She just shrugged. Today, I was _so_ going to get her.

As I got out the car, my mom, I swear it, _screamed_ at the top of her lungs how much she loved us, while I mumbled," So much for popularity…"

I looked around as everybody pointed and laughed at us. Oh well. It's not like I give a care in the world what anyone thinks of me. Ella and I made our way to the office very slowly, as there were a TON of people in the hallways. I continued to shove my way through with my shoulders while Ella stayed close behind. Once in the office, we were handed a locker number and combination, schedule, and school map. Let me tell you first, that the map didn't look nearly as helpful as maps are supposed to be.

I finally got to my locker, and got all my books. I closed my locker door, and raced down the hallway, only to come in contact with a brick wall. And, yes, I do mean literally.

Eventually, I was able to stand, but I had blood running down my face. I felt someone grab my shoulders and spin me around. I wasn't exactly prepared to fight, but I'd do it anyway.

"ZOMG! Are you okay?!" a mocha-skinned girl asked. I turned to her, and I grimaced in pain. As if she needed clarification. Whatever. She balanced me on her shoulders, most likely thinking I might have a concussion. I don't really know the halls she took, but eventually we made it to the nurse's office. The nurse asked for an explanation, but I think my words were slurred. I insisted on carrying on with my day, and that I'd go to the doctor if need be later on. She looked highly skeptical, but allowed me to leave, but not before she bandaged my nose, of course.

I walked outside to find the same girl who had brought me to the office.

" Thanks for bringing me here, um, sorry. I never caught your name." I said.

"Nudge. And you are?"

"Max," I said as we shook hands.

"Alright Max. Well, we have the same classes together all day today, so I can show you around, and you can eat with my friends…" She continued to tell me about the school and how much I'd love it here as we made it to homeroom. Thankfully, I wasn't the one who had to explain our absence, but the teacher, Mr. Miller, decided that I should tell the class something about myself. I stood in front of the class and watched as Nudge took her seat.

What should I tell them? My favorite color or something? Come to think of it, what is my favorite color? I mean I like blue, purple, and red, but which one was my favorite? They all have their benefits, and-

"Earth to MAX!" I heard Nudge, and then I saw a hand waving in front of my face. I realized I'd been ranting in my head for quite a while now. My face flustered as I got my thoughts together.

" Hi, my name's Max. I come from Colorado, and I really like to sing and play instruments," I said. I turned to Mr. Miller for an approval, and he nodded his head toward the back of the room where a teenager sat in all black. Poor emo kid has to sit all by himself. He glanced at me before returning to whatever the heck emo kids do.

As I looked ahead, I saw a redhead give me "death glare". I mentally, actually, I think I accidentally did it out loud, laughed at her horrible death glare. No one can beat my death glare. I started to turn my head to give her a taste of her medicine, but Emo kid stopped me.

"She's not worth it. And by the way, I'm Fang," Emo kid said. Okay, so now Emo kid has a new name. Fang. I kind of liked it. Just then I noticed the way his hair glistened form the sun shining outside the window. All I could think was _Wow…_

"Max," I said as I continued to stare.

He grinned, which made my heart flop, and said "You know you're staring, right?" I kicked myself for being such an idiot. I muttered an apology, and started to pay attention to the teacher. The bell rang, and Nudge came up to me.

"Wow, only your first class period, and you got to sit next to the hottest boy in school. Luckily, he's in my group of friends, so you'll be able to do that more often. And by the way, you are like, lucky to be alive. Usually when he catches new people staring at him he slaps them silly. You got lucky, Max."

Dear, God. She never stops talking. She continued to talk about how lucky I was. We made it into music class. I again had to introduce myself, but this time I got to sing and play the guitar. I picked up the acoustic and played a few chords. I told the class:

"This is an original, so bear with me," and I started to play.

(A/N: This song is by Haley Klinkhammer. It's called _Speaking My Mind_.)

I wouldn't say that I forgive you if I didn't

I wouldn't say that I've forgotten if I still remember

What you did to me, If the-

The best revenge is living well, That's what I'm doing

I've learned to Speak My Mind whenever it's needed

Whenever It's needed, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa

Nobody's perfect, this I understand completely,

But you didn't have to go and tear me down

Like you did.

Don't get me wrong, I've forgiven you already,

But this has been inside too long, I need to get it out

Before it drives me insane

1. And I, I'm over it and this the last, I've got it off my chest.

2. And I, I'm over it and this the last, I'm Speaking My Mind.

3. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa

Now who's to say I shouldn't speak my mind, cause it's been so long

It's something that I was never able to do around you.

Well things are different now.

Yeah, Time can soothe the pain a little more than I can, myself

It's hard to forget, I'm just being honest, Like you never were 1,2,3

I cut the strings, that held me back from everything, from everything

There's nothing more to see, cause I burned the bridge

Yeah, I cut the strings from you to me 1,2,3,3

I knew I poured my emotions into that song as I finished it. I faintly heard cheering, but I didn't care because I knew I was done with Sam. I was extremely proud of myself. I turned to the teacher, Mr. Myers.

"That was the most beautiful original I have ever heard. And you have such an amazing voice. Why don't you sit back there with Fang, and we'll get started." I shrugged off the guitar and headed to the back. Why am I always sitting next to him?

"Wow. You are seriously… just wow."

I blushed and muttered my appreciation. I was called up front many of times to do examples. People were just as surprised as I that I knew so much.

After music class, we get to have lunch, and I can't wait!

* * *

**Seriously check out Haley Klinkhammer. She's one of my favorite singers. Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Decided to do another chapter! I know the whole story is cliché, but what the hey? Why not? Thanks for reviews and what not! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

* * *

Lunch! Finally, I thought it would never come! Apparently I don't know how to control my hunger. Oh well. I followed Nudge into the lunchroom, and we both sat down at the table. Currently we were the only ones there. I finished my lunch before anyone else sat down. And before you judge me on my hunger problems, there is such a thing called a period, so get used to it. Fang joined us at the table. He did a double take at the sight of my plate.

"Where's your food?" he asked incredulously.

"Nudge took it. And that's a damn shame, too. I was kind of hungry," I answered feigning sadness.

"Do you want me to buy you some?" he asked.

"Aw, you're so thoughtful Fangles," I said.

He rolled his eyes and started to walk away. I glanced at Nudge and shrugged. She was, to say the least, surprised, but I took it in my stride. Fang came back with a second plate for me. As I devoured it, Fang sat down. Fang leaned over, and I stopped eating because I could feel his warm breath on my neck that sent tingles down my spine.

He whispered," I know you ate your other plate, but it's okay. You're lucky I like you enough," and he smirked. I blushed involuntarily.

I turned to him and started to whisper to him," Aw, Fangles likes me? Really? THE Fang?" I questioned as I started to giggle. What? Giggle? Maximum Ride doesn't giggle! He turned to me with a look that said, "Don't- call-me-Fangles." I rolled my eyes and glanced at the rest of the table. They were all staring at us like we were insane. I looked down and continued to eat my meal. Nudge began to talk to me once again.

"Um, anyway. So this is Iggy," she stated as she pointed to a tall boy with strawberry blond hair. "And this is Gazzy and Angel. They are siblings." I looked at them. They both had blond hair as well. I then began to ask," So why is he named-," and I was interrupted with an abrupt and loud," You don't want to know!" while Gazzy just chuckled. After lunch we had a twenty minute break, so I went outside with my guitar. I found a bench and began to sing.

**(A/N: Again, Haley Klinkhammer! Check her out! ****_Finding Myself_****.)**

Who am I today?

It seems to change all the time. One minute I will be me.

Only to change into who the world wants me to be.

Cause how can I live up to the expectations of this place?

And when will I speak up and say that I'm not sure of where I'm headed?

And to all of you who have told me that I'll make it one day,

Sometimes I'm not so sure, sometimes I run away from it,

Sometimes I lose myself. I'm a stranger to me.

Why's it got to be that the hardest thing for me, the fact that life's so hard to read?

The uncertainty, it makes me crazy to the point where I can't sleep.

Cause how can I live up to the expectations of this place?

And when will I speak up and say that I'm not sure of where I'm headed?

And to all of you who have told me that I'll make it one day,

Sometimes I'm not so sure, sometimes I run away from it,

Sometimes I lose myself. I'm a stranger to me.

And while I find myself in this life, just bear with me as I try,

To find where I fit in in this sea of the different places.

There's so many choices to make, how can I make the right one with all these thoughts running through my head? Oh

Cause how can I live up to the expectations of this place,

And the people I'm afraid I'll let down?

And when will I speak up and say I'm not sure of where I'm headed?

I can't pick my feet up off the ground.

And to all of you who have told me that I'll make it one day,

You've been with me since the beginning.

Sometimes I'm not so sure, sometimes I run away from where I'm headed, but even through all the doubt,

I'm gonna find myself.

I finished the song, and lay down on the bench. Sometimes I wonder when, everyday, you go to school, and people get judged about everything. Everyone should just find themselves and stick with it. Who cares what other people think? There, I'm done with my deep discussion for the day. Welcome to the mind of Max.

I sat up, and I looked at the sun reflecting off the leaves of the trees. Nature is just so beautiful. Maybe I'm not done, huh.

At that moment, I felt a presence beside me, and, somehow, I knew it was Fang.

"You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." I rolled my eyes at him, and I continued to look at the trees. I wish I were an artist so I could capture this moment. Yup, definitely not done.

"No, really. Listen, we've been looking for a female lead singer and guitarist for our band for a while now. It's called the Flock. It's just me, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel." It didn't sound like a bad idea. I'd have to consult my mom, but I'm sure she'd be okay with it.

"I'll let you know tomorrow morning. I have to speak with my mom about it first," I said. He nodded in approval. We exchanged phone numbers, and Fang gave me the rest of the "Flock's" phone numbers.

* * *

Later on that day, I talked to my mom about it, and she agreed that it would be good for me. I went up to my room and texted the Gang that I could join their band. They were all ecstatic. After I told them the news, I ran down to eat dinner. It smelled like lasagna. I sat at the dinner table with my dinner, and I began to eat.

"So how was everyone's day?" my mom asked. Ella answered first.

"I got to meet new friends. Also, I met this really H-A-W-T guy. His name was Iggy-" It took everything I had not to blow food across the room, but that resulted in my choking. So much for being polite. Never doing that again.

"Iggy Lewis?" I asked. Surely it couldn't be THE Iggy.

"Yeah."

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" I exclaimed. Ella looked offended and gave me the guilt trip while Mom pestered me about my day.

"Well-" and I told my mom about everything. Except for the fact that I found Fang really cute. Not necessarily important for her to know. I have to say, I'm impressed with what all I accomplished in one day. Go me!

"I'm beat!" I said and ascended the stairs to my bedroom. I pulled out my phone because I had gotten a text from someone.

**(A/N: Max: Italics Fang: Bold)**

**Hey, you**.

_What?_

**Gosh, no need to be harsh.**

_You're interrupting my sleep, idiot._

**Oh, well, I just wanted to let you know we have rehearsals every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday for two hours. You might want to bring lots of water because it does strain your vocals a bit. You'll get used to it.**

_Who knew Fang talked so much?_

**Welcome to Fang's innermost thoughts and feelings!**

_Lol. Anyway, I'm tired. See you in the morning. G'night!_

**Night!**

I turned off my phone, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for my Haley Klinkhammer addiction. I can't help it. Oh well. I'm the writer, so you're just gonna have to deal with it! :) Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, random readers! I come to you with another update! And I don't think I've mentioned it yet, but Max, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy are all fifteen. Just to let you know. Sorry for the long A/N! On with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling energized. I grabbed a few bottles of water, and I stuffed it in my back pack for my upcoming band practice. I am extremely excited! I've never been in a band. Should I be nervous? No, I guess not. But am I? Yes, no doubt about it.

I walked into homeroom and locked glances with Fang. The intensity of his look made me stop in the doorway. I literally got lost in his eyes. They were beautiful.

"Move it, Blondie!" I turned to see who had called me that, and it was that red head that glared at me for no reason yesterday.

"No. I'd rather just stand here to irritate you," I said with faked perkiness. She groaned and pushed me through the door. I glared at her and went to Fang. He gave me a cocky grin. I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged.

The worst and best part about homeroom: I stared at Fang the _whole_ time. Stupid hormones. The bell rang, and Nudge, Fang, and I went to music class. This is, by far, my favorite class. I can share my originals and get input on them.

"Today, class, we're going to do something different. We will be partnered up, and that partnership must make an original song, perform it, and get constructive criticism on that song. You will be partnered by whom you're sitting by. You have two class periods. Good luck!"

Fang and I turned to each other at the same time and gave each other high fives. We would totally dominate!

"I already have an idea! I've been working on an original. You could help me finish it, and we could present it. Of course, I'd have to make some adjustments to the harmony, but-" I felt a hand press against my lips. He smelled so good! Okay, I think it's official. I have a crush on him.

"Okay, Nudge. Calm down. That sounds fine. We can have free time right now. Later, after the band is done practicing we can work on it." I nodded because his hand was still on my mouth. He released me, and I couldn't help but feel upset. Huh. Again, stupid hormones.

I walked out of my class for the day. Finally! I had to meet everyone outside the entrance of the school, so that we could all go to Fang's. I walked down the hallway and made to the entrance just in time. Everyone else was showing up as well. When everyone was there, we began the walk to Fang's, which wasn't more than a block away.

His house was two stories tall with a picket fence in front. We walked through the gate, and went through the house, up to his bedroom. Not disappointing me from my expectations, His room was all black except for his walls. Stupid Emo children. We all set down our things on his bed, and we walked to the soundproofed room, instruments in hand.

As we began to set up the amps and microphones, Fang walked up to me. "Hey. So, I was thinking, after we finish our song, you want to grab some dinner?"

"As in us and the Flock or…?"

"Just us."

"Oh, is Fangy-Poo asking me on a date? That's so sweet!"

He scowled and walked away. Gosh, so many complicated emotions! I should've taken that seriously. I probably hurt his feelings. I should talk to him. I walked up to him. "Sorry. I'm just not that good in awkward situations. I'd love it if I went on a date with you."

He mumbled an answer.

"Huh?"

"It's not a date, Max. I'm just hungry," he said blandly. I tried to cover up my hurt by walking away, and I help set up the rest of the instruments. I can't believe he did that. Led me to believe… whatever. I didn't care anyway.

We started to practice. The rest of the band told me I had to duets with Fang, mostly. I didn't mind, though. When you're singing, it's like all emotions just pour out, and you don't have to feel anger or hatred. That's the beauty of music. You get to let it all go.

Practice came to an end. Fang and I said our good byes to the rest of the Flock and worked on the song. It was exhilarating, but we finished it. After we were done, Fang led me down the stairs of his home. We walked about a block or two in silence to the nearest diner. He kept glancing at me, I could feel it. But why? So I asked.

"I haven't had very much time alone with you while you're… unguarded. You seem different. More beautiful, if that's possible."

I blushed hard. Sam had never called me beautiful. He never even bothered complimenting me. I tried to consider why I had even dated him when we walked into the diner. The hostess took us to a secluded table, which was probably for dates. I tried to object, but Fang stopped me.

"Don't worry about it. I know I said this wasn't a date, but it's okay. I kind of like it," Fang said. Since when was he being so open about his feelings? We sat down and stared at the menu. So many choices!

"What are you getting?" I asked Fang.

"Hamburger wrapped in bacon and cheese. You?"

"Same," I said. Ugh! I'm so boring! Think of something to talk about, like…

"Your music is really beautiful, Max. How do you come up with that stuff. I could sit there all day and not come up with a single verse."

"I'm not sure. Personal experience, I guess. People messed up and I have to pay the price with insecurities. But nobody's perfect. I mean, we're only human. True, I haven't had the best of lives. Sometimes I feel like I can't trust anyone. Sometimes I feel like I'm not pretty enough. I then realize not everyone is like my dad. And that beauty isn't based on what other people think. It's based on what you, yourself think. I put those thoughts into my music." What a mouthful. I haven't revealed that much about myself to anyone. And I had a feeling I was going to continue pouring out emotions.

"What happened with your dad?" Fang asked. Boy, was he getting deep.

"My dad was an alcoholic. He used to beat my mom. I would cry and cry, beg him to stop. Eventually, I guess he felt I was old enough to take it. I endured that for ten years before my mom, sister, and I moved to Colorado. He was truly a horrible man. I don't know what my mother was thinking. But I'm past that now. I'm ready to forgive and forget."

He explained that his family life was perfect. No big problems like mine, but a normal family. It's nice to know that everyone else didn't have to endure what I did.

Eventually, we finished eating and walked back to his house. I grabbed my bags and went into the kitchen to tell Fang good bye.

"Bye Fang I-" I was cut off with lips on mine. I then realized it was Fang's. WTH? Not that I didn't mind. He pulled back and apologized.

"It's okay. But maybe we shouldn't…" He nodded in agreement. How could he have done that? I wasn't positive about my feelings. I should have stopped it sooner, should've ran out. But it's too late now. Our friendship is ruined.

* * *

**OH! Finally a bit of drama, and you got to know a bit about Max's past. Conflicted emotions there, huh? I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm updating now at request from Tiftifx3! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, unfortunately.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling defeated. I didn't get much sleep last night, so it was all I could do not to go back to sleep. I walked down the stairs, and Ella gaped at my appearance.

"Why do you have bags under your eyes? What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing…" I mumbled. I really didn't feel like talking right now. The only good/bad thing about today is that Fang and I have to perform a song together. Is he going to treat me different? How would it be possible to go back to normal? These are the kind of thoughts that wouldn't stop running through my mind last night.

"I'm leaving," I announced. I saw Ella and my mom take wary glances. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I definitely needed a walk. Should it bother me this much? Should I pretend it never happened? Whoa, that's perfect! Pretend it never happened.

I walked into the school with renewed confidence. I went to my locker to grab my books.

"Hey, Max! Are you okay? Because I heard from Ella-" Nudge said.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just tired from band practice."

"Oh, okay! Do you want to walk with me to homeroom?" I nodded, and off we were. I walked into homeroom and sat down next to Fang. He gave me a pained look, but I just gave him a grim smile.

See what I mean? He just feels so guilty now. That's an example of a ruined friendship right there.

We walked into music class and sat down at our seats. Mr. Myers requested that a group at the front of the room go first. That's right. Save the best for last. The songs weren't that bad. They needed some work on the harmony and melody. Some needed work on which guitar chords they chose, but other than that they weren't that bad.

Finally it was our turn to go! We both walked up to the stage with our acoustic guitars in hand. I sat down next to Fang and began to play.

**(A/N: Max: Italics Fang: Bold Both: Underline ****_We're Only Human_**** by Haley Klinkhammer once again! J)**

**Why do the best things come to an abrupt end,**

**When you need it the most?**

_You close your eyes; you turn away for a split second,_

_And it all blows up in your face._

**It's all falling apart.**

_It will never be the same._

**I feel so sick, like someone's punched me in the gut,**

**Inflicting so much pain.**

_Having faith that it will all work out for the best,_

_Doesn't take away every single ounce of pain._

**It's all falling, tearing us apart.**

_It will never be the same._

Searching to find a way that, God could be moving in this mess.

In this mess that we found ourselves buried in,

Because We're Only Human, We're Only Human just,

Keep the faith, Don't lose your faith in Him, Don't lose your faith in Him,

Because this is bigger than we are, Just put it in His hands,

Let Him take control and show us what we cannot see right now

Let Him take control and show us what we cannot see right now

_Cause it's all falling, tearing us apart_

We finished the song to a round of applause. Mr. Myers calmed everyone down while we made it back to our seats.

"Calm down everyone! Now, everyone's was phenomenal, but we need votes on whose is the best so that partnership may get bonus points." He began to call out partnerships. We were last.

"And finally, Max and Fang." All hands shot up. Well, it's good to know we're appreciated. Obviously we both got bonus points. I'm just glad I got to let out most of my bad emotions in that song. See? Singing does me well. I had a whole new aura for the day. It felt fantastic.

Fang and I met up with the rest of the Flock in the lunchroom. When we sat down, Fang stopped all of us.

"Guess who has a gig at the school for Prom?" he practically screamed.

"But isn't Prom at the _end_ of the year?" I asked.

"And?" I shrugged. Gosh, bitter much? I looked down and ate my lunch. The Flock celebrated while I hurried to finish eating. Why was Fang being so mean? I can take it like a man, but Fang never talks to me like that. I think everyone else noticed as well because they all glanced back at me. I just shrugged. Iggy was dancing in the middle of the cafeteria with everyone laughing at him. At that point I got up and went back outside. I heard someone following me so I turned around.

"Go away Nudge."

"No. What happened with you and Fang? He's never been that rude to a fellow Flock member."

"I don't feel like talking."

"I'm just gonna sit here until you tell me what happened." I sighed.

"Fang kissed me last night. I didn't know what to do, and now our friendship is ruined. I'm trying to pretend it didn't happen, but that's obviously not working. Should I pretend I'm not interested?"

"It depends. Are you interested?"

"Um… Yes… I think."

"You guys might be better not together for now. At the end of the year maybe?"

"Okay."

We sat out there as long as we could, and then we finished our classes. Life is too complicated. We have band practice again today. We all met up at Fang's house. Of course, I had to be the first one there, so I was stuck alone with him.

"We can't just pretend nothing happened, Max."

"I know, but…"

"No, I like you, Max." He walked up to me and grabbed my hands which sent tingles down my arms.

"I like you, too. But we've only known each other for a few days, Fang. You could ruin a great relationship if you move things too early."

"Fine." He dropped my hands as the Flock poured in. Now I feel like I messed up. Okay, I'm officially done with sappy emotions. I muttered a good bye to the Flock. I got questioning glances from everyone. "I'm tired." Well, that wasn't entirely lying. I ran out the house. I couldn't help but cry on way home. Why did, after such a great start, Fang have to ruin what we had?

I got home, and my mom asked me what happened. I told her I was tired, but I asked for chocolate chip cookies.

"Sure, baby. You know you can tell me anything, right?" I nodded. I just don't feel like talking.

After the cookies, I went to bed. New town, new high school, new friends, new band, it's all just too exhausting.

* * *

**Hey guys! Doesn't sound like Max is having fun, does it? We'll see!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right, so I haven't updated in a little while. I'm sorry! I will make it up to you guys by updating twice. I really want to do a chapter in Fang's POV, but I'm having difficulty with it. Actually, I just figured out how to do it! J YAY! Sorry for the long A/N! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

The past few days have been horrible. Fang has just completely ignored me. In moments where we used to have silent conversations, Fang just walks away. I never wanted to be the one who isolated someone from their 'group'. It's not a very comfortable feeling. Nudge and Iggy give me pained looks while Angel and Gazzy just seem upset. I, on the other hand, am a complete mess. I have no clue how to fix what happened.

Today we have band practice again, but first, I have to deal with the dreadful invention of school. In every class I have to sit next to Fang. He didn't acknowledge anyone, until today, of course.

I was in music class, listening to the teacher, when Fang gets up. I look over to where he walked, and he's sitting next to a new girl in our class named Bridget. She has blond hair, green eyes, and an annoying voice. Trust me, you don't want to hear it. I watch him as he slyly raises his arm above his head, and he puts his arm around her. Is this some kind of sick joke? That's the oldest trick in the book! I watch as she begins to blush. How lame!

Wait, what am I talking about? I'm the one who basically told him to move on. I can't just go back on my word, and yet…

* * *

I hate Bridget so much! And Fang for that matter! Guess what he did? He brought Bridget to our band practice, _Bridget_! I mean, of all people! I could tell Nudge and Iggy didn't like her either. When Bridget would turn around, both of them would scowl at the back of her head. At least I'm not the only one.

As everyone set up for the practice, Bridget would flutter her eyelashes at Fang flirtatiously. I chose to roll my eyes. In one of those previously mentioned opportunities to roll my eyes, Bridget caught me. Joy.

In the back of my mind, I heard a little voice in my head say," I'm sorry. Joy's not here to help you right now…" It's not good when your own mind's making fun of you.

I ignored her attempts of a "death glare", and continued to set up. After I finished, I pulled Nudge to the side.

"Nudge, I need your honest opinion here. I think Fang's looking for a girlfriend, and he's thinking that girlfriend will be Bridget, right?"

"I'm sorry, is that a rhetorical question? Of course he wants her as his girlfriend! And I hate it! Even Lissa's not that bad!"

"Lissa?"

"Yeah. Lissa's the girl who got angry at you for sitting next to Fang the first day. But even she's not as bad as Bridget."

"Listen, Nudge. I think… I think we need to sabotage their relationship. Oh wait! I take that back. Do you know how angry he'd get?"

"All the more reason to do it! He can't stay angry at _you_ for that long. I mean, I'm surprised he hasn't confessed his love for you yet! I say-"

"Nudge!" I said as I slapped my hand over her mouth. "We can't! He's already been mad at me for days! I barely think I can handle that. Much less how long it would be if I sabotaged his relationship! I think I'm going to hold back for a little while, sometimes throwing in a few hints here and there. ' I like you. Do you like me back?' You know?"

She nodded. Me and my impulses. I should seriously consider getting that under control.

* * *

Later on, I stayed behind as everyone else left except for Bridget. Before I got to confront Fang, I walked in on them. They were heatedly making out in the back corner. I cleared my throat. What else am I supposed to do? Join in? No, I'm just kidding. I had you going there. They sprang off of each other.

"Fang, could we talk for a second?"

"No, I'd rather not."

"Please?"

"Fine." He walked up to me, and he took me outside.

"I just wanted to let you know, not to hurt your feelings or anything, that me nor the Flock like Bridget. Before you argue with me that it's just because I'm jealous, I wanted to tell you that I'm not. Not really." Ha! Hint number one… I think? No, that's not a hint. Oh well.

He nodded. "I don't believe you. But I will talk to the Flock. But you're definitely jealous."

"I am not!"

"Really? Then what do you call scowling at my _girlfriend_ all day like she killed your parents?" His words stung. Girlfriend? He's already gone. It's too late.

I looked at him, really looked at him. He meant to sting me with his words. He knew I had miniscule feelings for him. I turned away, on the verge of tears. How could someone make me so happy and so sad at the same time? It pains me.

I started to walk away from him. He jumped in front of me, screaming words that didn't make sense anymore. I just wanted to go home and curl in my bed. I ran past him and didn't look back. This is going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

**So sad! Don't worry! They won't suffer forever! I'll update soon, but I have to eat my dinner. J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, again, guys! This time I'm going to try to incorporate a Fang's POV! Here it is! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

It's been a week since I talked to Fang. Not that Fang hasn't tried. He knows what he did that night and he meant it. He took that small chance that we could become something greater and shattered it. I've noticed that all I think about is Fang. And I've come to a conclusion from my obsessive thoughts. I am completely and utterly in love with Fang. There's no doubt about it. Who else gets as close as I did to a person in that time frame. We were about to start _dating_ after a few days! The sad thing is, no matter what Fang does to me, I can't fall out of love. It's physically and mentally impossible. Once that spot is taken, you can't undo it.

And now I'm stuck in the middle. I want to be friends with him again, but how do I break the miscommunication and start over again? That's all it really is, a miscommunication. Somehow, I have to find a way to overcome it. But there's another problem; Bridget. Fang and Bridget are still dating. Honestly, who would've thought they could last that long? No one? That's what I thought.

But there's one way I can still get to him. Through music. I've worked with the rest of the Flock privately. I've told them I felt something real for Fang. We compiled a secret plan for all of us to win Fang back. Now, you're probably wondering, "What is it? What is it?" I'm sorry my dear reader, but you must wait to find out.

Until we can properly perform our plan, **(A/N: Ha! Say that ten times fast!)** I need to start trying to communicate again. We can now have our silent conversations again. I'd say things are getting better, but it's still nowhere near what it used to be.

The only thing I need to do is make him trust me, just slightly, for my plan to work. I need to get him to my house. (And no, not for what you're thinking.) The rest of the Flock will meet me in my sound proof room at my house. I've already informed Ella and Mom. Mom asked me why, and I just told her that Fang couldn't hold practice at his house today. She agreed reluctantly. If mothers followed their instincts, they would be so right. I'm planning on talking to him at lunch.

* * *

Who knew lunch could be one of the scariest periods of the day? I was so anxious because I haven't physically talked to Fang since that day outside his house. I gathered small amounts of food from the cafeteria food and headed to our dreaded lunch table where all crazy things happen.

I sat down next to Fang while exchanging nervous glances between the rest of the Flock. Iggy seemed to have the most confidence. That kid is really growing on me. Especially since Ella has been hanging out with him a lot. And I won't even mention what they do in their free time.

"So, Fang? Can we practice at my house today, without Bridget? You know, just the Flock?" I asked hesitantly. I saw a flicker of confusion float across his face as he contemplated the thought.

"Sure. No Bridget for the day. Is that what you guys want?" He turned to the rest of the Flock without even consulting me. Ouch. The rest of the Flock nodded in agreement. I shared my address with everyone, and I headed for my next class. Finally a Bridget-free band practice. I swear, after every practice, we always find them making out in a dark corner. It's really gross. Trepidation crawled through me for the rest of the day until the final bell rang. As soon as that happened, my heart dropped to my toes. It was, to say the least, disheartening, that I couldn't control my emotions.

The Flock, except for Fang, met up for preparations for the plan. After I sing the song, we are going to find a way to ask him to forget about Bridget. Hopefully the song will put in all the hints he needs for my approval of a relationship. After that, if the plan proceeds correctly, we will celebrate with my mom's cookies.

* * *

**FPOV**

I walked down the street to Max's house. I can't believe I'm finally going to be able to see it. And to be honest, I am so glad I don't have to deal with Bridget today. The first few days were like Heaven on Earth ,but then she get more controlling and demanding. So today I broke up with her. I'm sure the Flock will be happy about that. I've been trying to make it up to them, I really have. But most importantly, Max. I've come to realize, while in the midst of another girlfriend, that I'm completely and utterly in love with Max. There's no doubt about it. Not only that if I think about what she's done as a whole, she's never really betrayed me.

I knocked on Max's door, waiting for someone to answer. Max's sister, Ella, answered the door and sent me up the stairs. Max's house is quite beautiful, now that I think about it. I walked into Max's room with the lights off. I found the huge sound proof room and sat down in it. Lights flickered on the stage, with Max in the middle of the spotlight.

I love Max's hair. It always smells like strawberry-kiwi. It has natural blonde highlights that bring out her eyes. Now, I could go on and on, or I could just tell you what happened.

Max began to sing with her beautiful angel voice. The words were practically our relationship summed into one. I noticed the rest of the Flock was performing with her. That means what the song communicates, the Flock agrees with.

**(A/N: Haley Klinkhammer! Woot Woot! ****_Missing What Never Was_****!)**

I don't mean to be so distant.

I don't mean to ruin the life of the party,

But when I see you there,

I can't help but close my eyes, and imagine what we could be,

If it was you and me,

But then I come back to reality; to be honest I don't like what I see.

You're hand in hand and walking by, like there's no care in the world.

If only you could see that I've been losing my mind over you.

I'm not the best at expressing how I feel,

But now I'm thinking maybe that's a good thing.

I'll save myself the embarrassment of looking like a fool,

Chasing after you.

I never thought someone would be able to see you,

Borrowed your heart without even trying.

But now I see that it's not even real.

I'm missing what never was.

Our eyes meet from across the room,

And I smile awkwardly because I know that you have no idea

How I feel.

Been friends for a while now,

Should be able to smile, now, without

Taking my breath away.

You don't see me the way I see you, it's obvious now.

It's clear that you can't see that I been losing my mind over you.

I'm not the best at expressing how I feel,

But now I'm thinking maybe that's a good thing.

I'll save myself the embarrassment of looking like a fool,

Chasing after you.

I never someone would be able to see you,

Borrowed your heart without even trying.

But now I see that it's not even real.

I'm missing what never was.

I'm missing what never was.

You and me will never be together,

It's you and her now.

And I have to be okay with it.

So I'll fake a smile and wish you well.

I wish you well.

I'm not the best at expressing how I feel,

But now I'm thinking maybe that's a good thing.

I'll save myself the embarrassment of looking like a fool,

Chasing after you.

I never thought someone would be able to see you,

Borrowed your heart without even trying,

But now I see that it's not even real.

I'm missing what never was.

But now I see that it's not even real.

I'm missing what never was.

* * *

She finished the song with tears in her eyes. I ran up the stairs, surprising everyone, and kissed Max. It had all the built up passion, anger, and sadness from the past few weeks. I stopped for a few seconds to catch my breath and say one thing:

"I love you, Max."

* * *

**Isn't that sweet? I though it was perfect. And now you can see how Haley Klinkhammer's song lyrics reflect the story so well! Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon!**


End file.
